Magic Fixes Everything
by Pennussellshipper
Summary: When Raja falls into a sewer hole, after trying to attempt to jump over it, Sunil tries to cure him by using magic. A request from Sexy pet777.


**Another request from a Sexy pet777. Enjoy. **

Raja and Carrie were outside playing. In the city. With no supervision. Carrie and her brother noticed a sewer hole without the lid on. Carrie smirked.

"Let's jump over it!" she said to Raja. He whimpered.

"It looks pretty dangerous." He answered. "C'mon it's easy. Watch."

Carrie jumped over the sewer hole safely. She looked back at Raja. "Your turn." She said.

Nervously, Raja stepped back. The hole looked pretty wide from this angle. Slowly, Raja ran forward. He had jumped. He was now over the hole, and was about to make it to the end. Until….

**BANG**

Raja had fallen into the hole. Hard.

Carrie gasped after she heard Raja scream in pain. "CARRIE!" he screamed. "Don't worry, Raja! I'll go get Mommy and Daddy!" "NO!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Carrie called to Pepper and Sunil. They ran up to her. "Car, what happened?" Sunil asked. "Raja fell in a sewer hole!" "How did he fall in a hole?" Pepper asked. She gave Carrie 'the look'. "Carrie," Pepper demanded. "Were you and Raja playing in the city?" Carrie started sweating nervously. "Well, u-um y-y-you see, ummmmmmmmmmmmmm yes. I showed him how to jump over the hole. When he did it, he fell in." Sunil picked up Carrie. "That was very naughty, young lady. You and your brother out in the city play! Tsk, tsk." Sunil said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Raja!" Pepper called down to the sewer hole. "Mommy! Help!" Raja answered back. "Get me out!" Somehow, since Sunil was a lot stronger than Raja, he climbed down into the hole. He grabbed Raja's paw carefully pulled him out and laid him on the ground. Pepper went over to him a carefully hugged him.

"Oh, my baby!" she said. "Don't EVER do something like that again! DO you hear me?" Even though Pepper was probably calm around Raja, doesn't mean Sunil was.

"Rajesh Arnold Nevla. That was a very stupid thing to do. You could've been killed!" Sunil yelled. Raja whimpered.

"Daddy, it wasn't Raja's fault. It was mine! I made him jump over the hole." Carrie said to Sunil.

"Yes, but he could've told you that it was a very dangerous thing to do. So both of you are in trouble. But, first, we must get Blythe. She'll take Raja to the vet."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raja, Carrie, Sunil, Pepper, and Blythe came back from the vet. They found that Raja fractured both his arms and legs. He also hit his very hard, so he had half his head wrapped in bandages. The doctor told them Raja was very lucky to survive from the fall. If he hit his head any harder, he would've probably died from brain damage or be put into a coma for 10 days. The doctor said that the best he could do was rest.

Back at the pet shop, Raja was laying on a pillow. He looked so miserable from an angle. Sunil looked at him and felt so guilty.

When Raja and Carrie were young, Sunil made a list of things he wanted to do with each one. Sadly, for Raja, he couldn't do any of the things on his list. All Sunil wanted was for Raja to get better. Sunil let a few tears fall onto his face. He walked over to a corner and few more tears fell. Pepper noticed him quickly.

"Sunil?" she asked. "What's wrong?" Sunil whimpered. "I-I just want my son to feel better!" he said. "Oh, Sunil," Pepper said, wrapping her tail around Sunil. "You know healing takes a great amount of time." "I know, but couldn't there be a way to make him heal faster?" "Uh…" "I know!" Sunil said. "I'll use magic!"

Sunil got a few of his magic stuff and went over to Raja. Raja just stared at him.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" he asked.

"I am going to make you get better with magic!"

Sunil got his magic wand. He chanted a few words and then…..

**BOOM**

The blue smoke disappeared. Raja really didn't look any different, but he did feel different.

"Raja," Sunil said. "Can you walk to me?" Raja carefully walked to Sunil. "It doesn't hurt!" Sunil smiled, but what about his arms? "Try to pick up something!" Raja found a ball. He bent down and picked it up. Sunil smiled bigger. Raja ran to Sunil and he picked him out.

"My magic worked!" Sunil exclaimed. "Pepper! Carrie! Everyone! Come!"

Everyone came. They found out Raja was able to walk again.

Later on, Raja and Carrie were sitting by each other talking.

"We are NEVER jumping over sewer holes again!" Carrie said. "Actually, let's NEVER play in the city so we don't get tempted to jump over sewer holes." said Raja. "Deal." "Now," Raja said. "Let's go Sweet Delights and play Butterscotch with Buttercream!" And the two ran off.


End file.
